


Can't take my eyes off you

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X soft stories [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Comfort, Cute, Cute Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad Chae Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Whatever Hoseok does, he always seems too far away.Hyungwon really, really wishes he could kiss his friend senseless. Maybe that can be fixed.[Its a translation of my own work, might be a bit off, english isnt my first language]
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Monsta X soft stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212287
Kudos: 6





	1. Self-Control

Hoseok was so close and so far at the same time, thought Hyungwon who, head in the clouds, had his eyes fixed on his counterpart. They were having supper with friends-Kihyun and Hyunwoo, and although this kind of supper usually pleased the taller one, this evening, he was not very fond of it. It was Hyunwoo who usually sat next to Hoseok, which made Hyungwon boil with jealousy each time. However, the latter couldn't even imagine the torture that would really be to sit beside him. 

Their thighs touched somewhat and Hyungwon felt a strange sensation every time a part of their body touched. He wanted so much to put his hand on his friend's thigh, maybe take his and stroke his fingers, intertwine them and enjoy the skin-to-skin contact. He wanted him close, so close that they would become one in a tight embrace - one that was sometimes bestowed upon him in his rare moments of weakness.

The younger man thought he might cry so he could have Hoseok's body against his again, but he knew that was a terrible idea. He then contented himself with the subtle touch of their thighs under the table, and their foot sometimes. He watched Wonho's fingers rest on the cup of wine beside him and bring it to his lips. The way his lips, so pink and soft, rested on the cold glass and collected the bitter liquid, the way his Adam's apple moved slightly as he swallowed the wine... And those fingers, long and thin, which seemed to be one with the clear glass, rather than his own. Hyungwon almost felt jealous, though he knew just how stupid he was being at this moment.

A few seconds were enough for his neighbor at the table to grant him a few words, asking him if he was alright, to which the taller man replied in the affirmative. Although he was still half absent. Noticing this, Hoseok handed a glass of water to his colleague, telling him that cooling-off would do him the greatest good. Hyungwon had, to be honest, he would accept whatever his bandmate tried to give him, and so he took the glass without further thought. At least, that was until their fingers brushed against each other during the transfer, bringing a rosy color to the dark-haired boy's cheeks. Taking a good sip, he thought he wanted more now. Feeling his soft skin against his was the worst torture. And since Hyungwon knew he couldn't have Hoseok, he wanted him close. Maybe he liked the pain, the pain that made his heart squeeze every time Wonho told him that he was like a brother to him, that they would always be best friends. Delicious pain, Hyungwon begged for more. He liked to abandon himself in the brunet's embraces, only to regret them once he left, lying between the cold pillows. They didn't have his warmth, nor his scent, that particular scent that he loved to inhale in secret. The one that stayed a few hours on his blankets or his loaned clothes. Wearing an item of clothing that Hoseok previously wore was a form of contact that Hyungwon particularly appreciated, as he did not have to be afraid to inhale the fabric for a long time, to hug it, or to put his hands in the same pockets Wonho put his own in. 

**-Hey, isn't that my sweatshirt?**

Hoseok's voice snapped Hyungwon out of his dream again, his lips still glued to the cup. He placed it on the table, his hands having taken on a reddish tint from the cold water.

**"O-oh, that is-A mistake, yeah, you always forget your clothes at my house anyway! I was going to mix them with mine one day!"** He defended himself, observing the deep brown eyes of the smaller one, who was smiling.

**-That's a good thing then, it suits you well,** Wonho threw like a bomb, then looking away from his sidekick to continue his conversation with Hyunwoo. Hyungwon's cheeks were tinged with a slight red, and he wanted to take the brunette in his arms as quickly as possible. He wanted it now, deep in his arms. But what could he do?

_ Again, this delicious pain. _

Maybe it was the adrenaline that drove him to come back to the unobtainable that Hoseok was each time, to want him ever closer, to play with fire like that. He kept getting burned each time but returned tirelessly to the one who made his heartbeat at the slightest beating of his eyelashes. Hyungwon was animated with a blazing fire that consumed him a little more each day, a fire of which Hoseok was the cause. His heart melted like a stir, lit to be extinguished just as suddenly, like a breath on a house of cards.

Supper ended without him really paying attention and it was the brunette man who warned him.

**-Are you coming to sleep at my place tonight?**

Hyungwon couldn't stop himself from accepting.

_ Hoseok would kill him someday. _


	2. Close

The way back was made without too much problem, the taller man enjoying the closeness between him and the brunette when their shoulders touched, although the street was big enough that neither of them had to touch each other. It was obviously not Hyungwon who would complain about it.

It was early enough but Hoseok said to have had a long day which left him tired enough to fall asleep around 10:00 pm. He proposed to the tall man to stay in the living room, that he could do what he wanted, and although fatigue did not prevail, he took the opportunity to say that he was just as tired. Sleeping next to him was too good as an opportunity to miss. The two boys brushed their teeth, put on their pajamas, and got under the blankets. Hoseok apologized for forgetting to buy a second bed as he had promised for so many years. Hyungwon laughed and told him that he really forgot everything whereas deep down, he had never been this happy with a simple forgetting on the part of his friend. Taking place each on their side of the bed and exchanging a good night, Hyungwon contemplated the way in which the small rays of light escaping from the closed curtains were landing on the face of his friend, who had his eyes closed. No sound was heard except their breathing. Everything was so calm and Hoseok seemed magical, descended from another world. Hyungwon refused to believe that a simple human being could be so beautiful and perfect in all circumstances, and that made him want contact. He couldn't know if the older one was asleep; he had to wait and be sure, so that he could then pretend that this accident had happened during his sleep and that he apologized for it, as always. Hyungwon wanted so much to embrace him, to be skin to skin, in a shared warmth...

After a few minutes of waiting, he couldn't hold back any longer. He approached his counterpart, like a predator of his prey, before wrapping his arms around the soloist's waist and resting his head in the hollow of his shoulder, as he would with a giant stuffed animal. It smelled so sweet, so comforting; Hyungwon wished he would never leave that embrace. Hoseok was so close and yet, nothing helped, Hyungwon still felt him so far in a way, but what to do?

_ His heart sank again. _

Hyungwon was tired of it, but he would never be tired of Hoseok. He couldn't get enough, he preferred to follow his heart, searching for that tightness that killed him every time. Hoseok was so far from the heart. 

As he always had and always would be. 

And even if Hyungwon clung to the boy as if his life depended on it during some such short evenings, it didn't mean anything. Nothing for Hoseok who would wake up without really understanding and the game would start again. Hyungwon would like him to be near, then even closer, but would always feel him too far away. He knew nothing would help, and it was killing him to admit it. He only begged for a little love, warmth on cold evenings. Why was the only person who could warm him so cold as ice with him?

_ I will not survive this night, _ thought Hyungwon, clouded in his own dark thoughts. Sinking like this, as he did so often, salty tears left him to escape on the icy skin of the man he was holding. He wanted it to stop, he wanted it so badly.

**-Wonnie? I'm here... Don't cry... I'm near.**

That voice, so sweet, the one that surprised Hyungwon. Wasn't he asleep? This was not however his greatest concern because it was impossible for him to stop the tears which escaped him, although he tried. He hated to cry and show his emotions, especially in this context. He was so afraid Wonho would think he was pathetic, but he truly couldn't help it. Hoseok's fingers caressed his cheeks, wiping them as they drained.

**-You are never close enough Hoseok,** escaped the trembling lips of the tall guy, who could only think how far his colleague was. He knew he wouldn't understand, but the real words couldn't leave his lips. He couldn't explain what he meant, could only cling to Hoseok tighter.

Hoseok's gaze shone in the darkness as he grabbed his friend's chin and brought their faces together, slowly. Their faces had never been so close, and Hyungwon could see every little sparkle in Hoseok's eyes, every shade of dark. The latter then melted their lips in a kiss that cut every coherent thought in the tall man's mind. This warmth, this gentleness, this eternity that they shared from then on in the greatest of secrets, the twilight alone testifies to these acts. To have it so close, to feel this cold being destroyed by so much heat, it melted Hyungwon from the inside. And when their lips parted, Hyungwon almost whined. Hoseok smiled.

**-So, close enough now?**

A smirk on his lips, his milky cheeks tinted with a light red and his lips swollen and wet from their oral contact, Hyungwon had never found him so beautiful. A smile dawned on his lips.

**-Not yet,** he replied to taunt his bandmate. And when their lips met again, Hyungwon thought that Hoseok was going to kill him once and for all. 

  
  


But such a death, he would gladly accept.


End file.
